Naruto: Age of the Senju
by The O.C. Creator
Summary: What happens when Naruto acquires a bloodline that rocks his world? Find out in this fanfiction,


**Welcome to another new fanfiction! Pain Reborn got extremely boring to write. I may go back to it later, but this is my primary. This one is about Naruto getting Mokuton. (Wood Release. I will be asking for several translations in this one. Naruto will also be pretty smart and strong, and there is a twist with what happens to Sasuke. Any Japanese names that are not on the wiki, I got from Google Translate.**

Naruto had been running all around the village running from the villagers attacking him. He had finally found an alley that he could hide in. His clothes were dirty, and he was tired. Why were the villagers attacking him right now? Other than being the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, he was being chased because he killed Mizuki, and stole the scroll that had Kage Bunshin on it, for himself. The scroll was heavy, and held back his speed quite a bit. He tried to stealth his way back to his hideout, which was a cave he found on the outskirts of Konoha. Naruto had been enrolled in the academy for only one year right now. This was his first year, and he was about 5. However, he wasn't as stupid as the academy thought he was. He had learned to control his chakra, and his chakra reserves were off the charts, because of the Kyuubi. He had opened the scroll and looked for 2 very important jutsu. The Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, and the Flying Raijin. He found Kage Bunshin first. He formed the hand seals and formed 2 dozen clones.

"Ah, excellent." he said, panting. He was still out of energy from running away from those damned villagers. "It seems I've got the clones down. And I think I just figured out why I can't do regular Bunshin no Jutsu." The reason he couldn't do the Bunshin no Jutsu regularly was because that was an academy level jutsu. His chakra reserves were too big, and while he had excellent chakra control, he would overload his clones, and they would fail. And speaking of chakra control, it had been something that Naruto had been working on since he was four. He mastered it about a month ago, and then went on to basic jutsu and fuinjutsu. He had also been working on Futon. But to work on Futon for his specific purpose, he needed a weapon. He searched far and wide for a gunbai, and finally found a cave that served his purpose **(A/N: Special prize to whoever can guess what this cave is. No specific names, just the purpose of it.) **He got the gunbai, and while the library was closed, he found (and stole) a Futon scroll that included the **Futon: Kazekiri no Jutsu**, otherwise known as the **Wind Cutter Technique**, to gather wood. His plan with the wood was to work on his Taijutsu. His signature Taijutsu move so far had been the **Paradaisu no Toraburu** (Look up Trouble in Paradise Kofi, you'll find it. It's basically just that move but a lot faster.) He had also developed a skill for scavenging mines. He needed to make a sword to work on his Kenjutsu. He found a suspicious looking mine that harboured some Iron, which he forged into a sword, and infused Kyuubi's chakra into it. He then started his Flying Raijin practice. He learned how to form the seal, and marked his Taijutsu doll. He then jumped back a distance. And he was able to perform the Flying Raijin and 5 years old. He then marked the wall of this cave, and sealed his scroll. He didn't want anyone finding these things. He headed back to Konoha, where he was going to have to back to the academy. He found some alley to lay in. It didn't matter much that it was cold and dark. He knew that he had to what he had to do to survive.

He woke up a few hours later. He went back to his cave where he had some extra outfits. He found this Grey Robe with the Romanji for Flying Raijin on the back somewhere in the village. Looks like it was meant for the Yondaime. It doesn't matter. It fit him, so he wore it. He wore a new jumpsuit, which was his orange jumpsuit, but all of the orange spots replaced with dark grey.

"Alright. Now, to the academy. Where I will finally reveal my smarts to these idiots. The day where I can become a Genin. And begin my journey to Hokage." he thought to himself.

**Time Skip to the Academy**

When Naruto walked into class, Iruka announced that they would have an hour to read over any scrolls to prepare for the final exam. Naruto took that as an opportunity to unseal his scroll.. before he realized that if he did that he would be considered as a traitor to Konoha, and would be considered a criminal.

"Iruka Sensei" Naruto called.

"Yes, Naruto?" Iruka replied.

"May I take the final exam now? I don't know the Bunshin no Jutsu, but I know 2 jutsus that will probably guarantee me a pass." Naruto said with confidence. He walked up to the front of the class. **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! **A dozen clones formed around Naruto. Iruka looked at Naruto like he just saw Naruto do the Flying Raijin.

"N-Naruto… how did you learn the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu?" Iruka asked Naruto, surprised.

"That doesn't matter. I have a jutsu even better." Naruto said as he placed his hand on the wall. He ran to the other side of the classroom, and instantly made his way back to the side Iruka was on.

"Ok, this is impossible. Naruto, at 5, passes without a doubt." Iruka said as the entire class is not paying attention. They're warming up. (**A/N: In this universe, Naruto is only 5 while the rest of his class is 8.) **

**Timeskip to the Team announcements by the Hokage**

The entire village was clapping for the Hokage as he stood up and read off of a paper.

"It is my honor to announce our students who passed their exams in the academy." Sarutobi began. "Then we shall move on to the team announcements. The genin are: Ino Yamanaka. Sasuke Uchiha. Shikamaru Nara. Tokuken Sarutobi (**A/N: Asuma's in-fanfic son.) **Choji Akimichi. Hinata Hyuuga. Neji Hyuuga. Tenten Ikoniochi (made up.) Rock Lee, and Naruto. Now, since there are 10 genin, there is going to be one team of four." Everyone was cheered, except for Naruto. But he didn't care. He had never cared.

"Now, for the teams. Team Kakashi is made up of Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Shikamaru Nara." Naruto was almost jumping with joy. The, while lazy, genius, Shikamaru Nara.

"Team Gai will be Rock Lee, Hinata Hyuuga, Tenten Ikoniochi, and Neji Hyuuga. And Team Asuma will be Tokuken Sarutobi, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi." Sarutobi finished. Naruto wasn't listening to the other teams. He was still hooked on getting the best potential team he could get. He knew that tomorrow he would have to get up early to go find Kakashi at the training grounds. After the ceremony, the villagers tried to form a mob and attack him, but he traveled to the Flying Raijin mark in the cave. He decided to sleep in the cave, so he wouldn't be attacked in his sleep in that alley he found. He woke up and ran like hell to the training grounds. He found Shikamaru and Sasuke talking about their team setup. When Sasuke noticed Naruto walking towards them, everything went downhill from there.

"Oh look, it's the baby who managed to get a better score than all of us." Sasuke mocked. "It doesn't matter if you know the Yondaime's jutsu. I'm an Uchiha. I'm better than you, street trash." As soon as he said that, he threw a punch at Naruto, which Naruto was able to block, he ran back a bit, and placed a seal on the ground. His Kyuubi-infused sword appeared. Naruto then found a Kunai in his pocket, grabbed the sword, put the Raijin mark on the Kunai, threw the kunai at Sasuke and missed, in which Sasuke pointed out and made fun of Naruto because of, teleported to the kunai, pulled Sasuke down and put the sword up to his throat.

"Say that again eh? I didn't hear you." Naruto said, Kyuubi chakra starting to leak out.

"I am an- Uchiha. I am better than you street tr-" Sasuke said before Naruto looked like he was about to slit Sasuke's throat.

"NARUTO! STOP!" Shikamaru yelled. Naruto threw Sasuke on the ground, and sealed his sword back before Kakashi appeared in a shunshin.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm l-" he said before looking at the situation. "What the hell happened here?" he asked.

"Naruto here almost killed Sasuke." Shikamaru explained.

"That is… wonderful. Naruto, no killing, and Sasuke. Don't be Sasuke." he said before getting a smile on his face. "All of you, 1,000 situps." he said with a grin.

"Sounds like a drag." Shikamaru said. Naruto had already started.

"Well, it seems like we've got ourselves a problem. I forgot to do introductions. Naruto, you're at what, 51? Pause for a moment." Kakashi said as the team huddled around. "Alright, lets start with you, lazy. Your name, dislikes, likes, and dreams."

"My name is Shikamaru Nara. My dislikes are doing things, and my likes are not doing things. I have no dreams." Shikamaru said lazily.

"Excellent. You, Raven boy." Kakashi said with a grin.

"_Sigh… _My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My likes are nothing. My dislike is my brother. My dream is to kill my brother." he said in a monotone voice that reminded him of a certain Uchiha.

"Well, since we have nothing else to talk about, get back to your situps."

As soon as Naruto heard "get", he had already started again. "_What am I going to do with this boy?" _Kakashi thought to himself.

**Thanks for reading! Now, this was originally gonna be about Naruto getting Mokuton (since he is technically Senju.) However, I wanted to know if you think I should make him develop his own style, and if so, what should it be called? I was thinking it should be called Immolation Style, but I don't know the Japanese translation for it. Let me know in a review. And please, REVIEW!**


End file.
